Beast Boy's Past
by Keiko Kanani
Summary: Everything was normal for the Titans, well at least as normal as it could be for them. Beast Boy was absolutely fine with his life and even ended up dating a certain Titan, that is, until a ghost from his past returns to haunt him.
1. Love

**Beast Boy's Past**

**By: Keiko Kanani**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 1: Love **

***This is the newly edited Chapter 1**

It's been one year since Beast Boy has last seen "Tara," or at least, the girl that wasn't Tara, but looked like her. It was all complicated to Beast Boy. The day after that, the mysterious white creature they had been fighting disappeared. Everything was so confusing at that, Beast Boy tried to just forget everything.

During this time, the Titans had grown up a little. Cyborg had developed less bulky and more efficient machines for his robotic body parts. Robin had finally reached Starfire's height. Starfire was slightly more educated than before. Raven had grown out her hair. Beast Boy had lost the squeakiness to his voice and also grew a couple inches.

A lot had changed for them, but a lot also stayed the same. Starfire and Robin were still dating. Cyborg still obsessed about his car. Beast Boy and Raven still fought every once in a while. Or at least, they used to.

To be perfectly honest, Beast Boy was utterly confused with Raven. He couldn't understand her. Like usual, she was gloomy and aloof, but lately, she's been avoiding him. She never looks him in the eye and she flees to her room whenever he gets close to her.

"_Did I make her angry?"_ Beast Boy pondered. They hadn't fought in months, but maybe he did something without realizing it. The green teen frowned. Girls were confusing. Tara was straight-forward, but Raven was like a riddle. You had to figure out what she was thinking. "_Wait, why am I comparing her to Tara? It's not like I think of Raven like I think of Tara… or do I? I mean Raven has matured and she so beautiful now. Not that she wasn't beautiful before! I mean I've always thought she was really pretty ever since I first met her. A little scary, but still very pret- Gah! What am I thinking!" _

Beast Boy sighed and slumped further into the couch he was sitting on. _"Curse you teenage hormones!"_ The Titan resumed flicking through the TV channels as he continued thinking. _"If I really want to be honest, I guess I kinda like Raven. She has moments of kindness and she's so compassionate. And pretty. Especially her eyes. I've always liked the color purple…" _His thoughts continued to drift when he heard someone enter the room. He turned around to see the person he was just thinking about.

Raven was silent as she poured herself another cup of herbal tea. She had been in her room all day until now. Beast Boy watched her intently staring at her delicate hands and dark eyes. Suddenly, Raven looked him in the eyes and Beast Boy quickly turned away. His green face turned red with embarrassment. The teen had turned away so quickly that he failed to see the faint blush on Raven when she also turned away.

Silence proceeded when as Raven was about leave the room Beast Boy called her. "Raven?"

She stiffened at the sound of Beast Boy's voice. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" he asked in a pleading voice.

Raven remained quiet before answering, "I have to meditate, so we can talk later."

"But you've been meditating ALL day!" Beast Boy snapped. He stopped and calmed down before continuing. "Sorry. It's just I really need to talk to you."

Raven stood there before a raven shadow engulfed her sending her to her room.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out, but she was gone. _"I must have really screwed up if she doesn't even want to talk…"_

…

Meanwhile, Raven leaned against her door. Her heart was beating faster and she tried taking deep breathes. _"The reason I need to meditate so much is you."_

She calmed herself and sat crossed-leg on the floor thinking about a certain green Titan. She honestly didn't know when she had developed a deep liking to Beast Boy. _"I guess I always thought of him fondly, but I never liked him THIS much. Is it because he got mature? He has been considerably less annoying and he is almost as tall as me now. And his voice got deeper. And he got cuter. WAIT! What am I thinking?"_

Raven slapped her forehead with her palm as she inwardly sighed. _"Stupid teenage hormones! I can't stop thinking of him, but he probably doesn't even like me like that! After all, I'm sure he still likes Tara." _Raven sighed once again. She really couldn't focus these days.

_Knock, knock._

Surprised, Raven opened the door to her room to see Beast Boy standing uncertainly at the door with a tray of two cups filled with herbal tea. She kept an expressionless face, but she mentally face palmed. _"I'm so stupid! Of course it would be Beast Boy, I just kind of left him alone in the kitchen." _Raven asked in a steady voice. "Hello Beast Boy."

"Umm… You kind of just left your tea back there, and I thought I should pour myself a glass so we could talk." The green teen smiled nervously as he tried to look at Raven's eyes. She still was avoiding his gaze, and when she remained unmoved, Beast Boy sighed.

"Look, we really need to talk. So can I come in?"

Raven reluctantly opened the door. _"Crap. He's in my room now. I can't keep running, so I guess we really should talk."_ Beast Boy entered the dark room lit by only candles.

"You know, there are windows for a reason. It's so you can use them." Beast Boy commented, but she remained silent. He sighed again. _"Yeah, making fun of her method of lighting is a great way to start a conversation. I'm so stupid!"_

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Raven was surprised to hear that, and she looked at him with confusion more prominent on her face. "No. Why would you ask that?" Her eyes only lingered on him for a second more before she turned away. She felt heat crawling up her face. "_Why can't I look at him? He's no different than before. He just grew up a little in the past year… He's just taller, more mature, cuter-" _Her thoughts stopped abruptly, and her face grew hotter. _"WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THAT!" _Luckily, she was still turned away from Beast Boy. Why was she acting like this? It was so unlike her. She didn't get flustered over boys! Yet, she couldn't help herself…

Beast Boy was oblivious to her conflicting emotions as he stepped closer. "I think you're mad at me because you won't look me in the eyes anymore." He lightly pushed Raven's shoulder so that she was facing him. Raven was too caught up in her own thoughts that she let herself be turned around. Her eyes widened when they were met with Beast Boy's.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you blushing?" Beast Boy was shocked. "_Why is she blushing? They were just talking, and then she finally looked at me for more than half a second and now she's blushing… Wait, is it because of me?" _"Are you blushing because of me?"

Raven's face told him yes although she said nothing, and he asked, "Why?"

The Titan turned away as anger and embarrassment rose up inside her. "Just get out."

"No!"

"Get out!"

"I'll get out as soon as you tell me why." His tone was stubborn and stern.

"Fine, I'll tell you! It's because I like you. Now get out." She muttered. Suddenly, she was spun around and met with Beast Boy's intense gaze. "You can't tell me to get out."

"Why not?" she hissed angrily. Beast Boy stared at Raven for a second. Her deep violet eyes were lit up in indignation. Her face was flushed a deep scarlet from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. It might have been both.

He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He slowly opened them as he whispered, "Because I like you, too."

…

**TADA~! To my past readers: hoped you like this newer version! To my new readers: hoped you liked it! It took me awhile to finally settle down and write this, but when I did, I finished in 2 hours! Hooray~! Maybe the rest of the next chapters will go like this. Hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Love, **

**Kika**

**PS. Got questions/comments? Please review and I'll personally respond!**


	2. Dreams and Dates

**Beast Boy's Past**

**By: Keiko Kanani**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Dates**

***newly revised version**

Beast Boy jumped awake. He remained lying on his bed shivering with fear. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. He just had a nightmare about… **her.** He hadn't even remembered her until he had that dream. It felt too real to be a dream though, but she possibly couldn't be here. Right? Beast Boy rubbed his temples and tried to stop himself from shaking. _"It was just dream. She's gone now. She's not ever coming back."_

Despite repeating those thoughts over and over, he couldn't help but be scared about the possibility of her returning. _"Ebony Scarletta… She can't be back."_

…

Beast Boy entered the kitchen after calming down, but he was still a bit shaken up from his nightmare.

"Hey, B, you okay?" Cyborg called from the table. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a smile. He began taking out supplies for a tofu omelet.

Cyborg grinned mischeviously, "So, I heard you and Raven are dating now."

"Wha-!" Beast Boy was caught off guard and dropped the pan he had been holding which knocked into some of the spices he had brought out and the teen made a huge clatter trying to catch everything. "Wh-who told you?"

Cyborg laughed as he replied, "You did right now. I've noticed that Raven's been acting all weird around you and you've obviously always had a thing for her. Then last night, I saw you go into her room and you didn't come out till an hour later. When you did come out, you were all happy and had that lovey dovey look on your face that I see Robin have when he and Star first started going out. I put two and two together and just had to ask to see if I was right."

Beast Boy just gaped at Cyborg when he heard the surprisingly well-thought out conclusion.

"Sorry, B, but you were the only one who couldn't tell she liked you."

"So even Robin and Starfire…"

"Yeah, they figured it out, too," replied Cyborg with a grin and a chuckle. Beast Boy blushed, all thoughts of his nightmare vanished when he thought about Raven. _"Was it really that obvious?"_

Suddenly, Starfire flew in from behind Cyborg crying, "This is most glorious! It is wonderful that you and Raven are dating!"Beast Boy just continued to blush.

"Hey, Star, where's Robin?" asked Cyborg.

"Right here," he answered as he entered the room. Starfire flew up to him and they lightly kissed each other. "It seems that everyone is dating except-"

Cyborg cut off Robin saying, "Actually, Bumblebee and I are dating."

"Really?" the three Titans said in unison. Cyborg nodded with a faint blush evident on his face.

"This is glorious! We must celebrate everyone coming to find someone they love!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, actually, Starfire, Raven and I are going on a date tonight, so we can't celebrate," muttered Beast Boy. Starfire gasped excitedly and smiled with her jade eyes glistening.

"Where are you planning to take her?" Cyborg asked with a grin. _"Beast Boy's finally growing up. Taking her on a classy date."_

"I was just thinking at that pizza place we always go to," he replied.

Silence proceeded.

"_Maybe he isn't exactly as grown up as I thought he was."_

"Beast Boy," Cyborg began slowly, "you can't just take her to a pizza place."

"Why not? That's what me and Tara did," complained the green teen.

"Number one rule of dating, NEVER talk about the ex-girlfriend," Cyborg quickly stated. "Hmm… I don't think you're ready to date someone like Raven. You and Tara were barely dating. More like best buds. Raven isn't Tara so you got to treat her differently."

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin suddenly huddled and whispered amongst themselves before turning towards Beast Boy again. They all had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

Before Beast Boy could say anything Raven entered the room. "Good morn-"

Raven found herself being whisked away by Starfire just as she walked through the door. "C'mon Raven! This will be most glorious day!"

At the same time, Cyborg and Robin ran off dragging Beast Boy in the other direction. Raven and Beast Boy made eye contact for a nanosecond before they were placed in their respective rooms.

…

"What is going on!" shouted Beast Boy as he was dragged into his room.

"Welcome to Dating 101!" called out Cyborg.

Beast Boy face palmed. _"Oh please no."_

…

**Hey~! There's another chapter. It's a bit on the short side, but I really wanted to whip this out for my lovely readers. Hoped you enjoyed it~! I can almost guarantee that Chapter 3 will not be out until after July 17, 2011 because I will be on a trip where with no computer. Sorry guys. Still love you though~!**

**Love,**

**Kika**

**PS. Reviews appreciated. I get giddy with happiness whenever I read them. .**


	3. A Date with Magic

**Beast Boy's Past **

**By: Keiko Kanani**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Teen Titans belong to their respective owners**

**Yes. I am alive. Surprisingly. A little part of me died inside when school started… But now it's over! AND I can continue to update (hopefully)! Not making any promises about consistency, but I'm determined to finish this!**

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

"And that concludes Dating 101," declared Cyborg.

"Finally!" Beast Boy said as he collapsed on his bed. "I can't believe that took all day!" Throughout the course of the day, Cyborg and Robin had been lecturing the green Titan about how to treat ladies, where to take them, what to say to them, etc. Overall, it had been a painfully agonizing experience for the shape-shifting teen.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked as he sat up and looked out his window to see it was already past sunset.

"7:13pm," responded Cyborg.

"7:13pm…" repeated Beast Boy as he tried to remember the important thing he was supposed to remember. _"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting some-"_

"CRAP! I HAVE LESS THAN AN HOUR TO GET READY FOR MY DATE!" exclaimed Beast Boy, but then he suddenly relaxed. "Wait, it only takes me like ten minutes to get ready."

"Not if you want to look nice for your date," interrupted Cyborg. "C'mon, Robin and I will get you fixed up!" The two grinned with a mischievous glint in their eyes as they dragged Beast Boy away into the bathroom. The teen resigned to his fate. _"I hate this…"_

…

**40 Minutes Later…**

"I can't believe you guys made me take 40 minutes just to put on a tuxedo. I mean seriously, did you have to iron out every little wrinkle and make me get all dressed up. And what is up with this cologne?"

"Stop complaining, you look great. Now, go pick up your girl and don't forget anything we said," Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of his room.

"_I don't understand why they had to put in so much effort for this."_ Beast Boy thought as he knocked up Raven's door. _"It's just one dat-"_

Beast Boy's jaw almost dropped as Raven's door opened. Inside stood a Raven Beast Boy didn't even know existed. Her hair was in luscious purple curls adorned with a sparkling hair pin in the shape of a raven. Her glistening black dress hugged all the curves in her torso before ruffling out to expose her legs while the rest of it trailed behind her, draping onto the floor. Beast Boy blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "You look nice…" _"That sounded lame even to me. She looks more than 'nice.' She's just stunning…"_

Raven blushed lightly as she stepped out, "You look good, too." Raven hadn't dared to believe that Beast Boy could look this good. His emerald hair was slicked back and the black tuxedo he wore was slimming and tight enough to show where toned muscles had developed in his once scrawny form. He looked so classy and clean. _"I never thought there would be a day when I thought Beast Boy looked so mature."_

"Ready to go?" Beast Boy asked offering his arm to her. _"Rule #54 of Dating 101, Offer your arm to your date whenever you go out on a formal occasion," _Beast Boy thought automatically_. "Great, now all their rules are drilled into my head. I better not repeat them throughout this whole date." _

Raven nodded and the duo stepped out into the night together.

….

_Half an Hour Later…_

"I wonder how they're date is going," Cyborg pondered aloud as he jammed the button's on his video game controller in hopes of beating his own high score.

"I know it's go-" Starfire was interrupted when an alarm sounded off and red lights began flashing in the Titan's Tower. "Trouble!"

"This isn't good," Cyborg murmured as he looked on screen where a map showed where the problem was located.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked as she floated over to see what Cyborg was looking at.

"Seems like there's a robbery at the bank," Cyborg replied. "This is SO not good."

"Why? Which bank is it at?" called Robin as he checked to make sure his belt was fully equipped.

"The bank right across the restaurant that our new lovebirds are having their date at."

"Oh, not good."

….

The date was going terrifically. At first, it had been a little awkward with all the rules of what to say and not say buzzed through Beast Boy's head. After they ordered their food, Beast Boy finally broke the silence, "So, read any good books lately?" He sounded boring, and the question was so ordinary, but it was the best that he could think of at the moment.

Raven started at the sound of his voice. She suddenly realized that they had been sitting in silence for the whole duration prior to them ordering their food. She had been simply staring at Beast Boy as he seemed to puzzle over his thoughts. Since he was distracted, Raven had studied Beast Boy. She traced the outline of his face with her eyes. She never took the time to just sit and look at him, so she took the opportunity set before her. Her eyes gazed at his jade skin and emerald eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed as he thought of something. Raven didn't guess what nor did she interrupt his thoughts. She wanted to just be there with him. That's all the mattered. She blinked quickly as she slowly registered his question. "Books? Well, I have started this one book…" Then Raven went on a tangent.

Beast Boy had finally spitted out his question, and he was surprised to see that Raven was actually answering his question properly. He'd been thinking that she would give him one of those sarcastic remarks, but Beast Boy supposed that she really did like to read books. He listened to Raven's voice as she discussed the book she had only started. He was once again shocked to see her talking for such a long length of time; she was never the talkative type. Her violet eyes lit up and the faint smile on her lips tugged at Beast Boy's heart. She was so beautiful… Beast Boy had been so distracted studying Raven that he had lost track of what she was saying. He tried to tune in, but Raven didn't seem bothered that he wasn't engaging in conversation. She was too engrossed with her discussion, and he didn't want to disturb her. So he just listened to her voice, her voice with a soothing and calming tone. He closed his eyes as he let Raven's voice wash over him. But suddenly, she stopped.

Beast Boy's eyes flashed open. _"Crap, did she think I fell asleep on her?"_

He quickly looked at Raven and saw a frown prominent on her face, "Raven, I did-" He stopped as he realized that she was staring past him. He slowly began to turn around, "What are you staring at?"

"Wait!"

Beast Boy froze.

"Don't turn around."

Puzzled, the green Titan turned back to his girlfriend. "Okay. Raven, are you ma-"

Still frowning Raven got up, "I'm going to the bathroom. Wait for our food."

Beast Boy swallowed thickly. Was she mad? It was their first date and he had already screwed up in the first thirty minutes! The teen sighed dejectedly. _"I really hope she wasn't mad…"_

….

Raven was furious, but not for the reason Beast Boy was thinking of. She had been rambling on about her story (she felt bad for making Beast Boy sit through all that, but it was a good novel and sometimes that just got her talking) when she noticed something upsetting outside the window. The large glass window displayed the view of the street outside, and the site she saw made her abruptly stop talking. She had seen Mumbo Jumbo, in a whirl of colorful confetti and flowers, burst open the bank doors and infiltrated the vault. She frowned. He was going to ruin her date… He was going to ruin her date! She noticed Beast Boy about to turn around, and quickly stopped him. After muttering her bathroom excuse she stormed off to go out in the street. She was NOT going to let Mr. Magic try and ruin her date. She had FINALLY confessed to Beast Boy, and now they were having such a terrific time. But he just HAD to come and rob the bank right across the street. She knew if Beast Boy saw him, he would go after Mumbo, but she didn't want to spend any time chasing around the blue man. She wanted to be done with him NOW.

As she walked out the street, the alarms still blaring in the background, Mumbo rushed out with loose cash sticking out of his pockets. No doubt that he had stuffed the bags of cash in the magic hat of his. He stopped at the site of Raven, "So we meet again, Titan! I, the Amazing Mumbo, will not be defea-"

"Shut up, you're ruining my day," Raven growled as her eyes flared white and black aura surrounded her hands. Lifting the remains of the bank's doors and wall, she slammed them against Mumbo hissing, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" In a matter of seconds, Mumbo laid unconscious on the ground. With a huff, she turned away from the pathetic man and was startled to see the other three Titans standing behind her. In her usual monotone voice she asked, "Can you take care of that for me? Thanks." She walked away without another word as she headed back into the restaurant.

"Well, that was… quick," mumbled Cyborg as he approached the flattened body of Mumbo.

….

Raven quickly plopped into her seat. She looked up and noticed that Beast Boy had obviously seen what happened. She opened her mouth to explain, but Beast Boy quickly said, "Let's just not talk about it."

He grinned widely, and Raven smiled softly back. He turned to the approaching waiter, "Great! The food is here!"

…

**FINALLY DONE~! It's a bit longer since you guys waited SO LONG. I really hope you enjoy it. I can't promise that I'll update soon, but I'll try! Thanks for all the reviews! BTW: I wrote this chapter because I realized the storyline I had planned out had no fluffiness in it at all. So before tragedy strikes, I'm gonna let the two lovebird's love blossom~! XD**

**Love,**

**Kika**

**PS. Next chapter is where all the action begins~! **


End file.
